catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hey peoples. This is Ice here. Call me Iceh, Ice, or Icy. If you want to ask any questions, feel free too! ♥♥♥ :) May StarClan light your path. --Ice ♥♥♥ :D ? hey iceh how do you make archives? Poppy-Sky 22:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted it to be called "Fluffpaw's den" Poppy-Sky 23:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting You got every one right! *does elder dance* You caught ten plump pieces of fresh-kill! Add your catch to the pile, and you can choose what kind of animal everything is! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting You got every one right! *does elder dance* You caught ten plump pieces of fresh-kill! Add your catch to the pile, and you can choose what kind of animal everything is! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Clans Hi, umm... I'm new and was wondering how I would join a clan... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 01:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes It does... Thanks! --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 01:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hey Bestie! You won Blue's contest! and my B-day is ccoming up so im happy! B-Day-Kitty! 23:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) fine, Trout''stream'' LovefireValentines Day '10 00:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Mistystar can you help me with the shading? B-Day-Kitty! 01:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) THANKIES! Should i put her up? B-Day-Kitty! 01:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Want to get on IRC? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 16:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Happy Early B-Day Aww Thanks Bestie! The character is beautiful!!!!! Thank you so much!!! *Huggles* B-Day-Kitty! 17:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) YES!! I would love to lead windclan! Froststar- A white sh-cat with gray ear tips B-Day-Kitty! 16:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Is everybody on? If not, do you want to go on? Or if yes, which channel? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) NO WAY Icestorm, NO WAY should this site be moved to pizco . com. I don't like that site much, and I have had so much fun on here with all my closest friends on the wiki. PLEASE, we can not move this to pizco! Plus, it's Blue's wiki. As for the whole, Firestar dyeing thing, I do think it's unfair, but it's hard for me to pick sides. I'm a bit on Fire's side, and a bit on Blue's side. I just wanted to say, PLEASE no moving this site to pizco! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 08:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Siggy? Did you use the colours from my siggy? Just wondering, I'm a bit confused.... [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It's fine with me. Although mine won't change until after the paraolympic games. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) All correct! Add your pieces to the fresh-kill pile. :) I figured they should be worth so much, because SkyClan is huge.... [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 13:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) 1. Who is Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf's real parents? Leafpool and Crowfeather 2. Who was Firestar's pudgy kittypet friend? Smudge 3. Who is Firestar's sister? Princess 4. What was Tallstar's warrior name? Talltail 5. Who helped Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf create the fake sign for Shadowclan? Dawnpaw, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw 6. What was Bluestar's warrior name? Bluefur 7. Who was Graystripe's mentor? Lionheart 8. How many clans are there, including the mythological clans, Skyclan, and Bloodclan? 11, including modern TigerClan and LionClan 9. Who was Brook where small fish swim's brother? Talon of swooping eagle 10. How did Feathertail die? She was killed by stalicite, falling on her and Sharptooth [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 14:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting You got them all right! But, I've changed the hunting system, now you just take the quiz, look at the answers down below the page and see which ones you got right, then look at the fresh-kill system and work out what you can put on the pile. Then, just add your catch to the pile! This is much easier then the one before, for me and for everyone else :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 22:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) join a clan Leafpool123 here. How else am I supposed to get a cat? Gimmie the IRC channel you are on! 02:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC)~ Yeah. I kinda figured that out after a little bit of exploring around the site. But anyway, I'm not sure how to work that IRC chat thing. Can you help? -Teammcb UPDATE: Okay, I'm on right now! Swiftstar? Why were you calling me Swiftstar? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 03:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) What channel are we on? Teammcb Can't. Can't get on IRC right now. :( Sorry. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 23:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hola Hey, um, I was wondering: Could Strikertail's worst enemy be Rubystar? And also, if you're on, do you want to RP? -Teammcb One-Eye Apprentice I darkened the ear pink a bit, fixed the muzzle, blurred the tail and haunch--'Nightshine'Ü 02:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hey! Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm's Chat Hey! This is like an Erin Hunter chat, but with MEEE! You can ask some questions about my characters I role-play. And we'll see if I can answer them! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 01:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ice! Its Echo! I have a question. Its about Blood. His mate is Moon. Is that Raven's sister Moon? My RP cat? B-Day-Kitty! 14:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Blood killed Icepaw?! o.o B-Day-Kitty! 15:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) TC Camp Let's post at ThunderClan Camp! :D §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Can't get on that right now. I get away from the computer too much. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 14:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) TC Would you like to post on Thunderclan camp, under kits, or go on the IRC Thunderclan's nursery with me? You could be Icestorm or Frostkit. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 15:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Newbi Ok... Midnightpelt told me to give her my cat's name, description of anything else she needs to know so she could put me in the Thunderclan allegiances. Umm... then I logged off and things got confusing. Anyway, just to tell you, you can get any nessacary info from Petalfall's page on that character place. She is a tortiseshell she-cat with deep mossy-green eyes. I have history and known family all filled in as well. Please help me by doing this, I would be so thankful. Cheetah-Chick 22:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kinship OMG really? Show me proof. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hawkpwa Gotcha covered :) Don't redo the whole thing, just darken them and add some more [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 01:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) NightXSun Kits What shall their kits look like? I think there should only be two. One for both of us to rp--'''NightshineÜ 00:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll make one: Name: Tawnykit Gender: She-cat Rank: Kit Pelt: Golden tabby Eyes: Bright blue--'Nightshine'Ü 00:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm that's weird. In another rp Nightshine had a kit named Skykit. She was a light gray she-cat with blue eyes, white paw, muzzle, belly and tipped tail. Her other kit was Berrykit, black she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws--'Nightshine'Ü00:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Can we name that tom something other than Skykit? We don't have to though.--'Nightshine'Ü 00:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? Main channel. See if Fire, Echo and Nightwhisker can get on also. I'll check with Nightfall. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC)! Gijinkas Have you ever heard of Gijinkas? http://sketchfu.com/drawing/868072-charizard-gijinka §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 02:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wolf and Snow Want to go on the IRC? #windclancamp, and we can RP with Wolftail and Snowmint, If you'd like. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 15:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) On there. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 15:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm back, turns out my mom left without me... >.< --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 16:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Blank Video On this I added fluffiness to the long haired sharpclaw blanks tail. :3 Enjoy!--'Nightshine'Ü 05:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I copy and paste them all onto the same file. It's easy to do wit MS paint--'Nightshine'Ü 21:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Which programs do you use?--'Nightshine'Ü 21:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Take a screen shot of the blanks then cut and paste them onto the same page.--'Nightshine'Ü 21:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) thumb|302px|left Violet Hello, Me and Nightfall were about to create a page for Violet, on the unmade article list. We've both been tripping head over heels to find information or roleplayer. If you have any information, you can contact me or Nightfall on our talk pages. ☮Quail will rescue Haiti!☮We are the World... 07:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Barn Hmmm, well I suppose so. I mean, it's okay with me. I'm not sure how Forest would welcome them (XD), but if they wanta be friends it's fine with me :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 07:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's okay. I'm just glad we're friends now. So, ya! Butterfly }{ Song! 22:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hi Ice. Want to go on the IRC? #sparklingstream. please. Heron has something to say to Talon of Mouse. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: 100% :D But I've decided it would be easier if you didn't have to put it on my talk page; so I put the answers at the very bottom of the Hunting Grounds page. And I trust that you guys will add the right amount of fresh-kill to the pile ;D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ..... hey what's up icy, :P Pebble2Pineow 02:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) er...as in...sorry im rlly confused D: http://www.youtube.com/user/Pebble2Pineow?feature=mhw5#p/a/u/0/v_QmlUEgQyc oh yus check it out it's somethin big happennin xD im not sure what are we supposed to do>Pebble2Pineow 19:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) so er...now whatPebble2Pineow 19:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Chasing Clouds Can I PLEASE have Chasing Clouds on WW? I want to do a Sharpclaw [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 01:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey, don't come crying to me, people have already started trying to choose a new leader, even though Batstar's not dead. Luke simply called a Clan meeting, talked about the battle and how Batstar had been banished, and how Icestorm hadn't been seen since the battle, which she hadn't. People started to assume that ment she was dead, and they were all, "Firepelt should be leader!". So you'd have to talk to someone else, not me, because I left shortly after Luke made his report. Midnightpelt ♥ 16:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC)! Hi Iceh, I didn't say or think she was dead. I'm not going to take sides. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 16:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you, I'm going to Cincinnati!! :) Midnightpelt ♥ 00:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC)!